Beer, Skanks, and Users
by Cosmic Lunacy
Summary: Harry is tired of girls dating him because he's a famous war hero. Good thing Hermione's there to lessen the pain.


Yeah, so I tried making a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP world.

* * *

The night is young and the Broomstick, a famous wizarding night club, was already filled with people. Everything was non-stop: the DJ played endless music, wizards were partying endlessly, and Harry Potter was drinking shot after shot. But he wasn't alone, because beside him sat Hermione Granger. Harry just went through another break-up, "I really thought she was different Hermione. But she was just like the rest of them!" he said in between gulps.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, "It's not your fault that your girlfriend, uhh ex-girlfriend was only dating you because you're famous. How could you possibly know all that ― when you asked her out?" Hermione tried to comfort him. They have been going through the same routine ever since Harry noticed that all of his girlfriends, well ex-girlfriends, only dated him because he was the famous Harry Potter: the boy who lived and the one who killed Voldemort.

"I'm tired of girls dating me because I'm a famous war hero… can't they find anything better to do?" Harry asked.

"Tell me about it. Random girls act like they're my best friends just so I would introduce them to you while guys approach me, either because I'm a famous war hero or because they want to meet you. I just hate users!" Hermione said before drinking beer that she snatched right from Harry's hands.

Harry stood up saying that he wanted more beer. Seeing that her friend was already intoxicated, Hermione told him to wait while she got the beer. She walked up to the bar and smiled at Gary, the bartender. She ordered six bottles of non-alcoholic beer; Harry didn't need to get wasted for this kind of crap. In truth, the club didn't serve anything without alcohol but Hermione pulled some strings and they obliged. She was about to return to their table, but a good-looking guy with blonde hair and deep brown eyes suddenly walked up to her and asked her to dance. "I'd love to, but my friend's a little drunk right now." She answered as nicely as she could.

But instead of walking away, the guy just smiled, "Okay, then I'll help you carry these to your table." He said as he took the tray of bottles from Hermione and walked. 'A gentleman' Hermione thought; that is until he spoke those dreaded words: "You're Harry Potter's best friend right?"

Hermione forced a smile, "Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"I saw you guys on the paper. Hey, can you introduce me to him?" the guy casually asked.

Hermione forced another smile and made up some excuse about going to the loo. Once she was inside, she apparated to Harry's table; but the sight that she saw did not make her feel any better. Harry was still sitting in the same spot; but instead of being surrounded by beer bottles, girls were forcing themselves on him. It was a good thing that Harry was not completely drunk because if he was, then those girls would've probably forced him to marry them or do something as horrible.

Hermione was getting really irritated with the events of that night so she grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the hand of a guy passing in front of her. She drank the whole bottle and watched Harry struggle to get rid of the skanks; she rolled her eyes and told them to leave. But they took no notice of her so she did the first thing she could think of… "Back off!" she told them as she squeezed through them, dragged a girl out of the seat beside Harry, and sat. The girl fell on her ass which caused the skanks to glare at her and she, being Hermione, glared back. "Harry's my boyfriend so stop bothering him." She said.

One of the girls sneered with disbelief, "Prove it." she said. Hermione smirked at them and then turned back to Harry. "Hey love," she said. Harry smiled with relief. "Hermione!" he said. But that was the only thing he could say because Hermione suddenly gave him a kiss. It was gentle at first but things suddenly turned passionate and hot; hair was ruffled and hands roamed places they normally wouldn't be found touching. The skanks, who were still circled around Harry, suddenly flushed and slowly, they dispersed. Hermione smiled and ended the kiss. Then she slapped Harry, "That's for flirting with other girls while I'm gone." She said with a playful smile and Harry laughed once he took in what just happened.

"Thanks Mione." Said Harry. "Hey, you now what?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione asked back.

"I think I just found the solution to our problem." He said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" she asked not bothering to stop her lips from smiling.

"This." Harry said before pulling Hermione into another passionate kiss.

"So do you really think that this would work?" she asked when they finished kissing.

"Hermione, I've wanted to kiss you ever since the night that we danced in a tent. Plus, I practically already live in your apartment." Harry grinned. Harry and Hermione just about lived in each other's apartment since the war ended. You just don't go through something like that and want to be alone. "Why don't we give it a try." He said while wriggling his eyebrows and Hermione laughed.

"I can't imagine giving it a try with anyone else Harry." She said before giving him another small kiss.

* * *

I know, it's very short but what the hell. What do you honestly think about it? Don't just say it in your heads. Review!


End file.
